wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Egg Gifting
Prologue Tekuni raced through the deep palace. Everywhere he went, he caught a quick glimpse of SeaWings flashing their bright scales. The egg gifting ceremony. The egg gifting ceremony. '' It was today. He swam as quickly as he could, desperately trying to navigate through hallways and crowds of chatting dragons. He suddenly bumped into an familiar shape. It was Sweetfish, the most respected SeaWing on the queen's council. ''What are you doing? ''She flashed sharply. ''The ceromony is starting now! You know how the queen gets if dragons are late! I'm... I'm sorry. ''Tekuni replied with guilt. ''Well get going then! ''Sweetfish flashed back, grinning. She started pushing Tekuni towards the door. ''But wait! The ceromony is in the deep palace! Where are you taking me?! ''He flashed, flailing around like mad. Sweetfish said nothing, but continued to push him further towards the surface. When they finally made it onto the beach, Tekuni started yelling at the supposedly crazy SeaWing. "Are you out of your mind? The ceromony is in the deep palace!" He shouted angrily. "Nope!" Sweetfish replied. "Didn't you hear? It's in the summer palce now! So let's get moving!" She smiled. Then, she spread her wings and took to the air. Tekuni didn't need to be asked twice, he copied Sweetfish and flew alongside her. She wrinkled her snout. "You know, dragons should really tell you these things." She said in mock sypathy. Tekuni sighed, it was going to be long after the ceromony by the time they made it to the summer palace. "Look!" She sang. "Here we are!" They dove into the underwater tunnel that led to the summer palace, and swam until they surfaced up into the beautiful pavillion. They flew up to one of the highest levels and landed right beside Queen Dolphin. She was talking with a noble so loudly that she didn't hear Tekuni trying to make his prescence known by flapping his wings akwardly, so Sweetfish poked the queen in the neck. She turned around, hissing. "What do you think you're-" She cut herself off abruptly, noticing the identity of the faces smiling at her nervously. "Sweetfish." She said finally, narrowing her eyes. "And Prince Tekuni." She said, giving him the same cold stare. "You're late. To you're own daughter's gifting ceromony. Oh, if only your wife could see you now, I bet she's rolling around in her grave!" She said mockingly. "Here." She said handing him the egg. "Name it, and enchant it already!" She barked. "Oh, uh... okay." He said absentmindedly while trying to keep the egg in his talons. This was his chance. His chance to give the whole tribe an animus gift. He looked to his brother, Lobster. His gift was piece of coral that was used to determine the gender of the dragonet that was going to hatch. ''That ''gift earned him a banishment from the Sea Kingdom for 3 months. But really, who cared what Queen Dolphin wanted? He would give the tribe a great gift, a great queen. He thought about how she killed all his sisters, his aunts, and even his neices. The tribe needed a better queen. "I name her Tidalmoon, and I enchant her to be a great queen as soon as she wants to, to win the battle between grandmother and granddaughter for the throne." He barely had time to register wht was happening before the queen slashed her claws through his throat. He uttered his final words, "Take care of her, Sweetfish, while I go visit my wife." He fell to the floor smiling. Chapter 1: ''Waves At Dusk Tidalmoon sat by the ocean, gnawing at some albatross that Sweetish brought for her. Albatross. ''She thought bitterly. ''It's the only thing we have on this boring island. ''"Tidal?" Sweetish called. "Wash up, I'm going to take you flying!" Tidal sighed, and slowly crept into the water and felt it wash over her and cleanse her body. She got out of the water and was ready to go to Sweetfish, but stopped when she saw the tattered remains of her albatross. She cringed as it reminded her of Albatross, the famed animus who massacred half his family. Diamond, who used her magic to torture prisoners in her ice cave. Darkstalker, who enchanted anyone who got in his way of his power, and brutally murdered his own father. She shuddered, she would never eat an albatross again if it made her think of ''that. She spread her wings and took off. She and sweetish were living on an island far away from the Sea Kingdom, far enough so that the queen couldn't have her in her clutches. She swerved, catching a new air current, then dived to the ground and ending up with her snout in the sand. She brushed of the sand and trotted over to Sweetfish. She turned around, noticing Tidal. "Oh, there you are, sweetie. Come flying with me, I'll take you to the rainforest." She smiled. "The rainforest?" Tidalmoon asked. "Why the rainforest?" Seems suspicious. She thought. "Dearie, you told me how much you loved fruit! I just couldn't ignore the fact that you wanted a treat!" ''Hmmm... it isn't like Sweetish to be so... kind. ''"I just felt like it." Sweetish replied. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)